


Pasárgada ou Sobre a Confiança

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: Desejando que Aldebaran chegue a Jamiel em segurança, Mu lhe ensina um novo caminho pela montanha. Durante a travessia, ambos fazem planos para o futuro embora o presente ofereça muitas dificuldades.





	Pasárgada ou Sobre a Confiança

**Author's Note:**

> Para Sion Neblina, querida amiga e companheira revolucionária, sempre em busca de um mundo melhor, tanto na realidade quanto na ficção.

Pasárgada ou Sobre a Confiança

Será que falta muito para Aldebaran chegar? Zeus, essa ansiedade! É a mesma que eu sentia quando ele era escalado para uma missão perigosa; não me tranquilizava até vê-lo de volta à Atenas, são e salvo. Mais uma vez fico na ponta dos pés, erguendo os olhos para verificar a estrada que conduz ao vilarejo mais próximo. Nada por enquanto. Ao menos o dia está bonito, o que tornará a travessia montanha acima bastante agradável.

Um longo suspiro me escapa pela boca. Quero que meu companheiro chegue logo! Mal posso esperar para lhe mostrar o caminho alternativo até a Torre, mais seguro e rápido. Examino as mãos cobertas de faixas e curativos. Embora ainda sinta um pouco de dor – especialmente no dedo que ficou sem unha – a sensação de dever cumprido me conforta. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Aldebaran merece isso e muito mais. Especialmente após eu ter sido tão rude nos dias que antecederam minha partida e nos primeiros momentos de nosso reencontro aqui em Jamiel.

Quando ouvi a voz dele me chamando do pátio da Torre no mês passado, achei que havia enlouquecido. Deitado na cama, me encolhi, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito. Eu vinha definhando desde minha chegada. Alimentava-me mal, sentia-me profundamente triste, dormia quase o dia todo... Logo, considerei normal que começasse a delirar. Senti vergonha. De que me valeram tantos anos de intenso treinamento psicológico se minha mente já estava em frangalhos sem que houvesse alcançado cem dias de exílio? Conhecia muito bem as razões de minha fraqueza: o problema não era encarar a solidão, mas suportar as saudades de Aldebaran. Assim, apesar do desespero inicial, senti-me reconfortado logo em seguida – era prazeroso ouvir sua voz, mesmo que fosse apenas um devaneio, como acreditei inicialmente.

Cheguei a cogitar que havia recebido um castigo divino por ter "abandonado" o posto, fugindo com a mais esfarrapada das desculpas. "É de extrema importância que eu vá para Jamiel a fim de aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas de restauro de Armaduras. Estarei à disposição para o que for necessário". Eu fugi, seguindo meu instinto de sobrevivência e contrariando toda a instrução que recebi ao longo da vida. Tive medo. Ainda tenho. Não consigo acreditar que Mestre Shion está em Star Hill, isolado do mundo, enquanto Arles rege o Santuário como bem entende. Não consigo acreditar que Aioros atentou contra a vida do bebê Athena. Embora tenha plena convicção em minhas suspeitas, me faltam provas para esclarecer a situação. Posso estar me condenando ao inferno;contudo prefiro me revoltar silenciosamente contra o Patriarca a tornar-me parte da trama macabra que ele vem das poucas coisas que me tranquiliza é a sensação inexplicável de que a Deusa está protegida, longe de toda a tormenta que avulta no céu da Grécia. Foi essa sensação que me deu forças para fugir: é como se Ela quisesse me tranquilizar, indicando que apoiava meu julgamento.

Minha intuição me diz que corro perigo na Grécia e ela raramente falha. É impossível entender o modo de agir do novo Grande Mestre, que alterna entre a benevolência e o extremismo num piscar de olhos. Acredito que eles (ainda!) não querem a minha cabeça; afinal sou o único capaz de restaurar as Armaduras de toda a tropa, mas reconheço que posso facilmente me tornar um peão de considerável importância nas mãos de Arles. É complicado encontrar uma explicação para o atual estado das coisas. Por mais que eu tenha vontade de invadir o Santuário e desmascarar os usurpadores, agir sozinho seria um ato suicida. Se eu estiver errado, carregarei para sempre a mancha da vergonha

Obviamente, Aldebaran não hesitaria em me ajudar se eu lhe revelasse minhas suspeitas em detalhe; todavia poderíamos muito pouco diante de todo o exército do Santuário. Mesmo que conseguíssemos – se conseguíssemos! – o apoio de alguns guerreiros de Bronze e de Prata, enfrentar o restante dos Cavaleiros de Ouro não seria uma tarefa simples. Quando um pelotão se encontra em desvantagem numérica, todo homem conta; logo é preciso repensar o plano de ação.

Considerando estar com a cabeça a prêmio, decidi romper os laços que me uniam a todos os meus entes queridos para preservá-los em seguranç alguém pudesse ler meus pensamentos, poderia até mesmo dizer que essa era uma tarefa fácil já que a única pessoa importante para mim é Aldebaran. Porém, como afastar-me de alguém que durante anos se valeu de uma gentileza imensurável para derrubar todas as barreiras que haviam entre nós? Como ignorar alguém que me mostrou que a vida era muito mais do que obrigações militares e que é possível sentir prazer com as coisas mais simples? Como esquecer do homem que eu amo? Posso ter sido treinado para suportar a solidão na falta de "colegas de quartel", mas é muito mais duro lidar com a saudade daquele que é meu amigo, meu amante e meu esteio.

Por isso mesmo, antes de fugir, procurei ferir Aldebaran. Queria que ele se sentisse rejeitado, traído pela pessoa em quem mais confiou... Queria que me odiasse, me esquecesse e, acima de tudo, demonstrasse publicamente seu descontentamento. Foi uma crueldade sem tamanho, porém, necessária segundo meu raciocínio: embora mantivéssemos o namoro em segredo, nossa proximidade gerava muitos comentários maldosos, logo, temia que o Alto Comando se voltasse contra por amá-lo é que lutei para mantê-lo afastado desse pântano em que eu me afundo. Somente não esperava que ele fosse adentrar nessas águas por conta própria, sem que eu percebesse...

Quando soube do atentado, pensei em deixar o Santuário imediatamente, no entanto, dediquei uma semana para magoar Aldebaran. Agi com a maior frieza possível enquanto tentava reerguer as barreiras que outrora existiam. Tornei-me rude e seco, fiz pouco de nossa amizade, zombei de sua gentileza e ignorei seus apelos para que nos encontrássemos a sós. Sentia nojo e ódio de mim mesmo toda vez que via o rosto dele marcado pela dia da partida, deixei-lhe um bilhete afirmando de forma bastante clara que não desejava mais vê-lo e que estava pondo fim ao relacionamento para dedicar-me às atividades profissionais. "A missão em primeiro lugar". Escrevi ainda que ele deveria seguir adiante, construir uma vida nova ao lado de outra pessoa e que, caso se considerasse lesado por algum dos meus atos, eu buscaria alguma forma de compensá-lo no pelos princípios da alquimia, acreditei se tratar de uma troca justa: sacrificar a minha felicidade em nome da segurança do homem que eu amo.

Assim,eu não aguardava qualquer visita. Quando ouvi a voz de Aldebaran pela segunda vez, levantei assustado, pois os chamados eram demasiado fortes para serem mera alucinação de minha cabeça fraca. Corri até a janela mais próxima e pude vê-lo no pátio da Torre, as mãos postas em torno da boca, formando uma concha que fez meu nome ecoar ainda mais alto e reverberar pelas montanhas ao ser clamado novamente. Em seguida, ele explodiu o cosmos, tentando me captar a atenção.

Eu não acreditei em meus próprios olhos. Só podia estar sonhando! Sendo o refúgio dos últimos lemurianos, Jamiel é um local cheio de armadilhas para evitar a presença de forasteiros. Desfiladeiros escondidos entre as brumas, pontes propositalmente frágeis, um labirinto de caminhos que se bifurcam de incontáveis maneiras, um exército de mortos-vivos... Uma travessia perigosa até mesmo para o mais preparado dos Cavaleiros de Ouro! E ainda assim, lá estava Aldebaran, coberto de poeira e arfando de cansaço, mas sem medir esforços para chamar-me pela quarta vez.

Senti o coração bater mais forte de tanta alegria! Num primeiro momento, esqueci do Santuário, de meus medos e de qualquer outro obstáculo que ousava se colocar entre nó pular em seus braços, beijá-lo como nunca, pedir perdão por minha insensatez, todavia, logo me conscientizei de que qualquer demonstração de carinho acabaria por incentivá-lo a se arriscar ainda mais. Mesmo recebendo muitos "nãos", Aldebaran sempre foi teimoso e a menor mostra de receptividade seria encarada como um convite a continuar com as visitas.

Vesti minha melhor "máscara" e teleportei-me para o pátio. Ele logo correu até mim, com os braços abertos, aquele sorriso tão lindo estampado no rosto... De imediato, ergui uma Muralha de Cristal entre nós, forçando-o a deter seus passos. Aldebaran me encarou com certa malícia, o que me deixou um tanto podia agir de tal maneira após tudo o que eu havia feito? Temendo não conseguir sustentar minha própria farsa por muito tempo, me adiantei:

\- O que deseja aqui, Cavaleiro de Touro? Não é bem-vindo a essas terras.

Aldebaran se aproximou da Muralha de Cristal e eu usei do cosmos para fazê-la brilhar com mais intensidade, fingindo estar pronto para atacá-lo caso ele insistisse. Ele parou a poucos centímetros da barreira. Pude examinar seu rosto: olheiras, sinais de abatimento, aparentava até mesmo ter perdido peso... era de cortar o coração vê-lo naquele estado. Ainda assim, ele sorria triunfante.

\- Confesso que fiquei bastante perturbado com aquele seu teatrinho em Atenas. Achei que eu havia feito algo muito ruim para que você me tratasse daquela maneira. Mas ao ler sua carta, ficou tudo muito claro: você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Esforcei-me ao máximo para olhá-lo de maneira imponente, afinal, a segurança dele estava em jogo.

\- A sua presunção é infundada. Vou lhe perguntar pela última vez: o que deseja aqui?

\- Quero saber por que você foi embora.

Era muito difícil olhá-lo nos olhos e continuar sustentando minha "máscara". Procurando desviar sua atenção, usei do poder de minha mente para explodir uma grande rocha que havia à entrada do pátio. Aldebaran se virou assustado e por alguns instantes permaneceu em silêncio, observando os destroços que se espalhavam pelo chão. Ele se voltou lentamente para mim, mas era outro homem. A autoconfiança inicial se esvaneceu e seus olhos estavam mareados.

\- Por que você está agindo assim, Mu? O que foi que eu te fiz?

\- Não seja imaturo, Touro. Nós temos uma missão e eu estou fazendo minha parte para cumpri-la da melhor maneira possível. Você também devia fazer a sua parte: proteger o Santuário.

Novamente me vieram as sensações de nojo e dor. Eu nunca havia mentido para Aldebaran. Também já havia muito tempo que eu não me comportava como uma esfinge diante dele. Foi difícil manter a pose, contudo era necessário que eu minasse a confiança estabelecida entre nós. Temia e ainda temo que o Santuário veja meu companheiro como um soldado descartá não dispõe de nenhuma habilidade única da qual toda a tropa depende, além de não hesitar em questionar ordens caso elas estejam na contramão de seu senso de justiça. Ou seja, não é do tipo submisso, podendo vir a ser considerado um estorvo para os planos do Alto Comando.

\- Olha, eu... eu não quero me colocar entre você e a missão... mas... – Aldebaran recomeçou, tropeçando nas palavras. Um longo silêncio seguiu-se a esse fragmento inicial. Fiquei pensando se deveria me retirar sem aviso prévio, pois sentia minha "máscara" desmoronar aos poucos – Aquilo que você escreveu sobre nós... por favor, diga que não é verdade.

Não consegui dizer nada. Desviei o olhar em direção ao céu salvar Aldebaran, eu devia continuar mentindo, porém, cada mentira era como uma traição que aumentava a possibilidade de perdê-lo para sempre."Faça-o ir embora, idiota! Você quer que ele coloque a vida em risco por sua causa? ". Por mais que a razão ordenasse, meu corpo não reagia. O egoísmo começou a falar mais alto, atrapalhando minha capacidade de concentração. Depois de mais de três meses, eu sentia uma saudade que mal cabia em mim. E se aquele seria nosso último encontro enquanto namorados, eu queria pelo menos sentir o calor da presença dele; ter ao menos essa pequena lembrança antes de me tornar uma sombra em seu passado.

\- Mu, por favor, olhe para mim! Eu estou disposto a te esperar! Não importa o quanto demore, eu vou te esperar!

Foi demais para suportar; senti que estava prestes a chorar. Juntei o que restava das minhas forças e vesti o personagem: o rosto imperturbável, a voz monocórdia, frieza dos pés à cabeç precisava ser meu golpe final.

\- Creio que já deixei minhas intenções bastante claras. O nosso relacionamento terminou. Não tenho interesse em continuar essa conversa. Por favor, saia – e dei-lhe as costas assim que pude, implorando para que ele partisse. O efeito, entretanto, foi justamente o contrário...

\- Você está mentindo! Se você não sente mais nada por mim, então derrube essa barreira e venha dizer na minha cara! – Aldebaran esbravejou entre soluços angustiados. Fui tolo ao pensar que poderia enganá me conhece melhor do que qualquer um. Melhor até mesmo que Mestre Shion. Procurei usar da ironia, pois contar outra mentira seria muito doloroso.

\- É muita audácia sua vir à minha casa e dizer o que devo fazer. Como diz aquele ditado brasileiro que você me ensinou certa vez: a porta da rua é serventia da casa. Tome seu rumo.

Mantive-me de costas o tempo todo, já sem forças para sustentar meu ato teatral. Cerrei os dentes, procurando chorar em silêncio. Aldebaran não respondeu de imediato e eu acreditei que havia finalmente conseguido convencê-lo a ir embora. Eu só pensava se ele seria capaz de me perdoar no futuro, se algum dia eu teria uma nova chance... Mas e se eu não tivesse futuro? Deixei-me ter breves esperanças, pois teria tempo o suficiente para sufocá-las aqui em Jamiel. Então eu senti o cosmos dele se elevar de uma forma tão rápida e intensa que nem tive tempo de reagir.

\- Se você não vai baixar essa muralha para conversar comigo, EU VOU BOTÁ-LA ABAIXO! GRANDE CHIFRE!

E tão rápido o golpe bateu na barreira, ricocheteou de volta, atingindo Aldebaran em cheio. Uma densa nuvem de poeira se levantou e eu pude apenas ver parte da cratera aberta com a força do Grande Chifre. Senti o coração parar na hora. Não havia mais plano, encenação ou o diabo!Eu só pensava que,mesmo trajando a Armadura, ele poderia estar gravemente ferido. Desfiz a Muralha de Cristal e usei de meus poderes telecinéticos para limpar o caminho, vendo meu companheiro caído há uns 10 metros de distância. Eu o chamei, desesperado, mas não obtive resposta. Corri até ele, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado.

\- Alde, você está bem?! Me perdoe! Alde, fale comigo!

E então, ele começou a rir. Na verdade, gargalhou com gosto, como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira. Ergueu a mão direita, acariciando meu rosto com a gentileza que lhe é característica.

\- Eu sabia que você estava mentindo – Aldebaran disse, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e se sentando ao meu lado. Retirou o elmo, levando a mão direita até a cabeça.

\- Está ferido?

\- No máximo um galo – e soltou uma nova risada – Eu conheço as suas té ão, mesmo queimado meu cosmos com intensidade, tive o cuidado de lançar um golpe fraco. Não planejo morrer tão cedo. Além do mais, parece que meu teatro foi mais eficiente que o seu. Se você estivesse realmente disposto a me mandar embora, teria me atacado sem dó!

Meus olhos se arregalaram, encarando perplexos aquele moreno displicente que admitia sem a menor preocupação que havia me enganado.

\- Ora, então você... aquelas lágrimas... e o golpe...

\- Sim, eu menti. Estamos quites agora, hm?

Desviei o rosto tentando pensar em algo para dizer, afogado em vergonha. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, senti seus braços fortes me envolvendo a cintura e, quando dei por mim, já estava em seu colo, beijando-lhe a boca com sofreguidão. Apesar da frustração de ter falhado, eu me sentia imensamente meu namorado novamente ao alcance das mãos era uma sensação maravilhosa!Tão doce era o gosto do fracasso! Gosto de lábios morenos... Eu lhe tocava o corpo com força, querendo ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era real, consumia seus lábios até me faltar o ar, pedia desculpas por tê-lo feito sofrer. As respostas dele eram sempre as mesmas: sorrisos sinceros e muitos carinhos. Deixamo-nos ficar ali por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Sabia que logo seria confrontado por Aldebaran a respeito da fuga; e sabia também que eu não conseguiria mentir novamente.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo: sem mais mentiras.

A proposta de Aldebaran era válida, contudo, eu não me sentia em condições de acatá-la. Comprometer-me com meu amado seria o mesmo que colocar sua vida em risco. Procurei me manter forte, buscando mostrar que minha preocupação não era infundada.

\- Alde, isso...

\- Mesmo que você não concorde, não vai conseguir me enganar – ele arrematou, com toda a serenidade do mundo. E estava certo. Abracei-o com força, furioso por ter me deixado levar por seus carinhos, por ter cedido mais uma vez à sua insistência... Se eu tivesse sido forte, Aldebaran estaria bem longe de mim, a personificação do pântano. Contudo, não havia como voltar atrás. Ele me lia com tamanha facilidade que captou minha inquietude e deslizou as mãos grandes e protetoras por meus cabelos, procurando me tranquilizar – Eu sei que você sente que há algo estranho no Santuário.

De supetão, afastei-me com desconfiança. Ele riu novamente, porém, foi um riso evidente que havia algo mais por de trás daquela visita.

\- Não me olhe com essa cara – ele continuou –Essa história de "treinamento" apenas levantou suspeitas entre os membros do Alto Comando. Por isso mesmo, me enviaram para cá.

Ao início, me assustei com aquelas palavras, mas Aldebaran pediu calma para explicar-me a situação. Segundo ele,desde minha partida, o Santuário vinha estudando formas de estabelecer uma ponte com Jamiel, afinal, ainda precisavam de mim para manter as Armaduras em bom estado. O plano mais adequado era utilizar um Cavaleiro de Ouro como intermediário, realizando viagens mensais para trazer-me as vestimentas sagradas que precisavam de manutenção. Quando a ideia foi apresentada, Aldebaran afirmou ter se oferecido de imediato para ocupar o posto, todavia, o Alto Comando relutou em aceitá-lo.

\- Suas atitudes nos dias que sucederam o atentado me deixaram realmente furioso, contudo, a carta me deu esperanças de que você estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Eu tinha de verificar com meus próprios até que meu nome fosse aceito.

\- Alde, me desculpe.

\- Acalme-se, isso já foi esclarecido, mas ainda não lhe contei tudo.

O motivo da relutância logo foi descoberto: o Santuário desejava que esse intermediário atuasse também como espião, relatando toda e qualquer atividade suspeita em que eu me envolvesse. Nesse sentido, Aldebaran era, ao mesmo tempo, a melhor e a pior das opções, pois ninguém seria mais indicado para ganhar minha confiança e adentrar Jamiel com relativa facilidade e por outro lado, o Grande Mestre não ignorava o fato de que ele poderia me acobertar. O cenário havia se invertido sem que eu nem mesmo soubesse – de protetor, agora eu era o protegido.

\- Por que está me contando isso? – Perguntei-lhe alarmado, afinal, Aldebaran estava me colocando acima da missão e eu não aceitaria que algo assim acontecesse!

\- Porque eu já me decidi. Vou te acobertar.

\- Isso não é coisa que um soldado honrado diga!

\- Abandonar o posto também não me parece ser algo que um soldado honrado faria.

\- Você devia pensar por sua própria cabeça! – retruquei irritado, tentando me levantar de seu colo, porém, Aldebaran me deteve com firmeza.

\- Deixe de ser bobo! Agora eu também sei que há algo errado acontecendo no Santuário. Sei disso tanto por sua fuga e por suas atitudes aqui, quanto pela postura do Grande Mestre em querer te vigiar. Agora, chega disso! Sem mais joguinhos de orgulho e mentiras! Quero saber por que diabos você fugiu e tentou me afastar!

Novamente, fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo. O estrago estava feito.

\- Você já tem essas por que tenho suspeitas e te afastei por desejar te proteger – Aldebaran ia falar, mas me adiantei – E eu não vou te dizer quais são essas suspeitas. Peço que não toque mais nesse assunto.

\- Mentiras, novamente?! – ele perguntou, visivelmente desapontado com meu comportamento evasivo.

\- Não estou guardando minhas especulações para mim.

Mantive-me firme o tempo todo enquanto discutíamos. Ignorando a gravidade da situação. Aldebaran já dera, por conta, os primeiros passos para dentro do pântano e eu estava decidido a impedir que ele afundasse ainda mais. Creio que brigamos por quase duas horas, um tentando convencer o outro sobre qual seria a melhor forma de proceder naquela situação. Eu havia perdido a luta anterior, então, esforcei-me até que pudesse "derrotar" meu amado, preservando ainda que de modo bastante frágil a segurança dele.

\- Eu não lhe direi nada sobre minhas suspeitas! Sequer queria que você desconfiasse delas. Estou cedendo o quanto posso. Aceitarei sua presença aqui desde que esse assunto seja esquecido. Do contrário, eu mesmo contatarei o Grande Mestre para solicitar um novo intermediário.

\- Você não faria isso!

\- Pois farei se você continuar insistindo! Eu não tenho nada a esconder quanto aos meus afazeres diários e posso muito bem suportar a presença de qualquer outro Cavaleiro em minha casa por um curto período de tempo.

\- E espera que eu acredite que você confia em alguém no Santuário?!

\- Confio em você – Aldebaran se calou. Com certeza não esperava por tal resposta; era a minha chance – O Santuário não é uma árvore de frutos podres. Eu apenas disse que tenho suspeitas, porém, não disse com relação a quem ou o quê. Pode ser que minha intuição esteja errada e, por isso mesmo, é preferível que você não se envolva. Creio que quando Shion retornar de Star Hill, tudo se resolverá.

Refugiei-me em meias-verdades. Era a única forma de vencer a negociação sem enganar meu amante, o único fruto saudável naquela árvore venenosa. Cada vez menos tenho certezas de que meu Mestre está vivo, contudo, enquanto me falta a derradeira prova, é impossível aceitar qualquer ço Aldebaran; sabia que ele não permitiria que outro viesse em seu lugar, de modo que teria de jogar segundo as minhas regras.

\- Isso é injusto, Mu.

\- Se você está de acordo, será bem-vindo a Jamiel e frequentará minha casa. Deixarei que conduza suas atividades de "espionagem" conforme achar melhor. Como disse, não tenho nada a esconder com relação à rotina que levo. O que peço em troca é que você nunca mais me pergunte sobre minhas suspeitas e que prometa que vai evitar riscos com investigações desnecessárias em Atenas. Se eu tiver a menor desconfiança – e veja bem, Alde, eu disse DES-CON-FI-AN-ÇA! – de que você está escondendo algo, solicitarei que outro venha em seu lugar. Não confunda as coisas, pois ainda sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e devo obediência ao Santuário, assim como você.

Estivéramos afastados desde o início da discussão. Um tanto contrafeito, Aldebaran se aproximou de mim, pronto para admitir a derrota. Aquele não era nem de longe o melhor dos cenários, todavia, era o mais aceitável considerando-se as circunstâncias. Ele então acariciou meu rosto e beijou-me a testa, colando a face junto à minha.

\- Ah, eu vou me odiar por aceitar esse acordo – ele disse, pesaroso, enquanto eu esforçava-me para manter o rosto taciturno até ouvir a resposta completa – mas já que você não vai se abrir comigo ou deixar-me ajudá-lo, eu quero fazer o possível para te proteger.

\- Isso é um "sim"?

\- É... – ele bufou– é um "sim".

Envolvi sua cintura com os braços. Aldebaran parecia desmontar diante de mim, como um titã de areia.

\- Vamos entrar.

\- Espere – ele pediu, desvencilhando-se de meu abraço com certo desespero. Para minha surpresa, ele correu em direção ao precipício e eu temi que fosse pular! Aldebaran então caiu de joelhos a poucos passos da fenda e começou a gritar com todas as suas forças: – MALDITOS! MALDITOS! AAAHHH!

Aquela cena me emocionou. Fui até Aldebaran e o abracei enquanto ele gritava e chorava, a voz grave ecoando pelas montanhas. Entendia-lhe perfeitamente. Era injusto sim, muito injusto! Tive vontade de gritar também, contudo, se o fizesse, perderia o controle da situação. Permaneci em silêncio, deixando que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto. Fiquei junto dele até que se livrasse de toda a raiva e angústia que aquela situação lhe proporcionava.

\- Por favor, não encare isso como uma provocação – enquanto arfava, recuperando o fôlego, um sorriso maldoso brotou em seus lábios – mas como você não quis me dar nomes, tive de extravasar minha raiva contra todos no Santuário.

\- Sempre um romântico incorrigível – eu emendei, com um leve sorriso – Agora, vamos entrar.

Usei do teleporte para que fôssemos à Torre. Aldebaran não voltou ao seu verdadeiro "eu" de dois dias, continuou triste e ressabiado. Tive de fazê-lo ceder aos poucos, demostrando o quanto o amo e confio nele. "Por favor, se anime. Teremos de passar um mês separados depois dessa visita". Ele entendeu e também decidiu tirar o máximo de proveito. O que não tem remédio, remediado está.

Sinto o cosmos de Aldebaran se aproximando! Ah, lá está ele! O teleporte o assustou; parece não acreditar que vim recebê-lo. Mesmo carregando três Armaduras além da sua própria, ele me toma nos braços, me tira do chão com facilidade e beija a minha boca com gosto. Correspondo-o sem me fazer de rogado, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. Céus, como sinto sua falta! Enrosco minha língua à dele e sorvo a saliva quente, sentindo o hálito gostoso de hortelã. Tê-lo assim, colado ao meu corpo, é a melhor sensação do mundo.

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de recepção! – Ele diz com uma gargalhada, exibindo aquele sorriso maravilhoso – Como vai, Mu?

\- Muito bem! E o meu espião favorito?

\- Pronto para trabalhar! Tenho cinco dias para investigar um carneiro-montanhês fujão. Você o viu por aí?

\- Há muitos carneiro-montanheses por aqui. Talvez seja difícil encontrar aquele que você procura.

\- Nem tanto! Ele tem uma bela pelagem púrpura, muito sedosa e comprida – enquanto diz isso, acaricia meus cabelos lentamente – Na verdade, acho que levei sorte: o tal carneiro está bem na minha frente!

\- Acho que você devia tomar cuidado então. Dizem que esses carneiros gostam de dar cabeçadas em forasteiros! – encosto minha testa à dele, arrancando-lhe mais uma risada gostosa.

\- Hm, como é bom estar aqui de novo. Eu mal via a hora de voltar. Mas confesso que me surpreendi ao vê-lo aqui embaixo. Por um momento pensei que você tinha mudado de ideia e estivesse pronto para me expulsar.

\- Se pensou isso, por que me beijou então? – pergunto intrigado.

\- Para te desarmar, oras! – Aldebaran confessa, piscando de uma forma maliciosa que me faz rir. Aproveito para beijá-lo novamente. Por mim, ele pode usar dessa tática para me desarmar quantas vezes quiser. Contudo, é preciso correr.Já passam de três da tarde e não seria prudente fazer uma travessia pelas montanhas à noite, mesmo se tratando de uma trilha mais segura.

\- Quero te mostrar algo – aviso antes de utilizar o teleporte para irmos até o sopé da montanha – Essa é a entrada "oficial" de Jamiel. Sei que você consegue chegar até a Torre partindo daqui. Deves usar esse caminho caso algum dia venha me visitar na companhia de alguém.

\- Na companhia de alguém? Ora, eu não pretendo trazer ninguém comigo durante essa "missão de espionagem" – ele retruca, um tanto confuso.

\- Eu sei disso. Também não desejo que você traga outras pessoas a Jamiel, contudo, isso pode vir a ser necessário. Uma nova batalha se aproxima e se alguma Armadura for muito danificada em combate, será preciso bastante sangue para restaurá-la. Nesse sentido, acredito que o Santuário exigirá que o Cavaleiro responsável te acompanhe.

Aldebaran indica com a cabeça que entendeu minha preocupação, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstra estar desconfortável com a ideia de que outra pessoa o siga em suas futuras viagens. Embora nossa situação seja incomum e estejamos de certo modo subvertendo ordens superiores, ainda somos leais ao Santuário. Eu devo zelar pelas vestimentas da tropa e ele deve trazê-las até mim, não importando as circunstâncias.

\- Mas se aqui é o que você chama de "caminho oficial", quer dizer que há outra entrada?

\- Exato. Quando o continente lemuriano desapareceu em um desastre, os sobreviventes do meu povo tentaram estabelecer uma comunidade na Ásia, porém, foram perseguidos devido aos poderes telecinéticos. Essas montanhas foram escolhidas como refúgio, já que o acesso até o cume é bastante difícil para uma pessoa incapaz de usar o teleporte.

Aldebaran me olha com uma expressão triste. Como descendente de uma tribo indígena que foi quase completamente dizimada devido às políticas "desenvolvimentistas" da ditadura militar brasileira, ele compreende perfeitamente o que sinto e a importância desse lugar para que eu tenha nascido muitos séculos depois da conquista da montanha por meus antepassados, as tradições orais sempre foram muito importantes, transmitidas de geração para geração. Mestre Shion teve a oportunidade de ouvi-las diretamente de sua família. Eu não tive a mesma pais faleceram em um rigoroso inverno que dizimou boa parte de nossa pequena comunidade quando eu ainda era muito pequeno.

\- Embora a travessia por esse lado da montanha seja bastante perigosa, há uma passagem secreta, que conduz a um caminho bem mais seguro e rápido até a Torre. Essa opção era utilizada especialmente pelas crianças que ainda não haviam dominado perfeitamente a técnica do teleporte e também pelas outras pessoas que eram aceitas em nosso convívio, como alguns dos Cavaleiros de Athena.

\- Mas isso quer dizer que você não está seguro! – Aldebaran se desfaz em preocupação, segurando-me pelos ombros.

\- Acalme-se! – peço com um sorriso tranquilo; não desejo alarmá-lo –Meu povo passou a se dedicar ao restauro de Armaduras como forma de gratidão à Athena, que deslocou parte de seus soldados para auxiliar na reconstrução da sociedade lemuriana aqui em Jamiel e, posteriormente, aceitou que integrássemos seu exército. Todavia, o ego inflado e a sede de poder de alguns Cavaleiros não passaram despercebidos. Assim, meus antepassados nunca perderam de vista o objetivo inicial dessa comunidade: servir de refúgio à nossa etnia.

\- Compreendo. Então, poucos Cavaleiros conheceram essa passagem que você irá me mostrar?

\- Sim. E os que tiveram acesso a ela juraram guardar segredo pelo resto de suas vidas. Por confiar em você, eu deixarei que a utilize.

Ele me olha surpreso, mas notadamente feliz. Acaricia o meu rosto com suas mãos leves e aconchegantes. Beija-me mais uma vez os lábios com doçura, enquanto sorrio.

\- Mu... Isso...

\- Isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para te compensar após minha postura. Quero que entenda que eu nunca deixei de confiar em você apesar de ter meus motivos para deixar o Santuário.

Uma lágrima rola pela minha face. Aldebaran estica uma de suas mãos gentis e a recolhe cuidadosamente. Aproxima o rosto, beijando-me os lábios com candura.

\- Por favor, não chore. Eu nunca duvidei de você.

Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Sua cumplicidade faz um sorriso brotar dos meus lábios. Temos cinco dias para sermos felizes juntos e, então, só nós veremos no próximo mês. Não vou desperdiçar nosso precioso tempo com lágrimas.

\- Agora vamos. Deixe-me ajudá-lo com essas armaduras.

\- Não se preocupe com isso! Hã? O que aconteceu com suas mãos? – Ele se espanta. Realmente, minhas mãos estão pouco apresentáveis com todas essas bandagens. Ao menos consegui terminar tudo até semana passada, ou estariam ainda piores – O que você aprontou?

\- Ora, isso não é nada – respondo tranquilamente, deixando que ele examine os curativos com uma delicadeza sem igual – Apenas alguns pequenos acidentes de trabalho. Pouca coisa perto de alguns dos ferimentos de batalha que já sofri.

\- Você nunca se machucou assim antes na forja.

\- Não foi na forja. Eu decidi preencher meu tempo com outras atividades. Mas vamos indo, pois quero que você conheça o caminho antes que anoiteça – disse, esticando novamente a mão direita, indicando que lhe ajudaria a carregar as Armaduras.

\- Imagine se eu te deixaria carregar uma Caixa de Pandora com as mãos nesse estado. Podem não ser os ferimentos de uma batalha, mas são machucados ainda assim – Aldebaran e sua infinita gentileza! Acho melhor resolver essa questão do jeito mais estalar de dedos, envio as Armaduras, bem com a mochila que ele trazia às costas, para o alto da Torre.

\- Pronto, agora podemos seguir sem maiores discussões? – pergunto num tom jocoso de falsa irritação. Divertindo-se com minha careta, Aldebaran indica que sim.

\- Certo, certo. Eu esqueço como as coisas são mais fáceis quando se tem o teleporte – estendo-lhe a mão esquerda e ele a envolve com todo o cuidado do mundo. Sinto seu cosmos aquecê-la levemente, procurando me livrar de qualquer dor que eu sinta – E como você fez todo esse estrago?

\- Decidi fazer alguns trabalhos com madeira. Como estava enferrujado, após tantos anos sem prática, o resultado foi esse – sorrio, demonstrando que os curativos pouco me incomodam.

\- Precisa ser mais cuidadoso. Se não tivesse os poderes telecinéticos, queria saber como você ia se virar aqui sozinho! Tudo ficaria difí , tomar banho, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa... Ora, mas isso lá é motivo para achar graça?

\- Desculpe! – levo a mão livre à boca, abafando o riso – Mas é engraçado receber uma bronca de você por causa de uma coisa tão pequena. Até porque, quem está acostumado a dar broncas em um certo taurino que se arrisca demais sou eu.

Aldebaran ficou corado! Como é engraçado vê-lo assim! Dou-lhe uma mordida no ombro, encarando-o de forma provocante. Ele corresponde com um leve peteleco em meu nariz.

\- Heh, tudo bem que você precise encontrar um hobby para passar o tempo, mas não quero que decepe os dedos tentando esculpir cavalinhos.

Na última vez em que Aldebaran esteve aqui, mostrei-lhe algumas recordações de minha infância. Ele ficou particularmente fascinado com a beleza de um conjunto de animais que havia esculpido em madeira quando criança. Os lemurianos sempre tiveram muito orgulho de suas habilidades manuais, consideradas pelos mais antigos um contraponto necessário aos poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos. Mestre Shion costumava me dizer que trabalhar com os frutos da terra era uma forma de preservar a nossa humanidade. Antes de me instruir a função de ferreiro das vestimentas celestiais, ensinou-me a lidar com diversos materiais, do vidro ao mármore. Desenvolvi gosto especial pela marcenaria, pois o cuidado com os detalhes era muito próximo do que imaginava que teria de me utilizar ao consertar uma Armadura sagrada.

Contei a Aldebaran que havia produzido a coleção de animaizinhos em segredo, pois não tinha muito com o que me divertir durante os anos de treinamento. À noite, esperava que Mestre Shion se recolhesse para que eu pudesse brincar sozinho no quarto escuro. Temia passar por "infantil" ou receber alguma punição. Certa vez, fui pego em flagrante. Fiquei paralisado. Da porta, ele me observou em silêncio por intermináveis segundos. Mil coisas passaram por minha cabeça enquanto buscava uma forma convincente de me explicar. E então, o impensável aconteceu: ele se sentou no chão, à minha frente,e pôs-se a examinar as pequenas esculturas. "Você é realmente muito talentoso", disse-me. E quando pensei que ele iria dar as costas e ir embora, começou a brincar comigo.

Foi a única vez que algo assim aconteceu. Antes de se retirar, Mestre Shion asseverou que eu deveria encontrar um horário mais adequado para brincadeiras. Apesar do estranhamento inicial que aquela aproximação me causou, compreendi que ele se importava comigo, de modo que guardei essa memória com carinho. Aldebaran foi a primeira pessoa a quem relatei esse ocorrido. O curioso é que foram justamente os animaizinhos que me deram a ideia de fazer o que fiz...

\- Ora, eu não vou decepar meus dedos, Alde! Além do mais, eu tenho trabalhado em outros projetos. Você logo verá.

\- Assim espero! Suas mãos já são menores que as minhas. Se ficar sem dedos então! – Ele me arranca uma gargalhada.Não fosse o seu senso de humor, suportar o fardo que dividimos seria ainda mais difícil. Aldebaran para de supetão, admirado com a paisagem que se descortina adiante – Veja aquela névoa! Como é densa!

O espanto é justificável. Para todos os não-lemurianos, é impossível enxergar qualquer coisa dali para frente, uma vez que a névoa pesada foi criada pelos antigos xamãs para manter os forasteiros longe de Jamiel. Segundo as histórias que Mestre Shion me contava, o ritual durou dias e envolveu todos os feiticeiros que conseguiram se salvar do desastre que atingiu nosso continente. Esses homens e mulheres trabalharam até a exaustão no intuito de encobrir uma caverna que dava acesso a um caminho mais cômodo até o cume. As gerações posteriores trataram de reforçar essa barreira, tornando-a mais forte e ampliando sua área de extensão. Assim, a energia que sustenta essa camuflagem é ainda muito forte, capaz de durar uns bons séculos. Creio que, nos dias atuais, os habitantes das vilas mais próximas sequer sabem da existência dessa passagem.

\- É para lá que nós vamos – digo, tirando de meu bolso o pêndulo de cristal que preparei especialmente para meu companheiro, tomando cuidado para não derrubá-lo devido à dificuldade de movimentar os dedos enfaixados – Isso lhe mostrará o caminho.

Ele pega o objeto de minha mão com curiosidade, examinando-o atentamente. Envolvo seu braço esquerdo, retomando as passadas; Aldebaran me acompanha com os olhos fixos no pequeno instrumento. Ao aproximamos da névoa, o cristal começa a reagir, manifestando uma luz azulada. O feixe se transforma numa linha reta, guiando-nos em direção à caverna escondida na penumbra. Em silêncio, seguimos histórias de Mestre Shion novamente me vêm à cabeça. Essa proteção artificial afeta o psicológico de todo não-lemuriano que se aventura a cruzá-la, fazendo com que os forasteiros andem em círculos, sem qualquer senso de direção. Assim, não importa o quanto vaguem por esse vale, sairão sempre pelo mesmo lado em que entraram.

Logo chegamos à entrada; aqui, a neblina é mais forte. Novamente, Aldebaran estanca. Parece preocupado.

\- Mu, você tem certeza de que eu posso fazer isso? – ele diz, aproximando o cristal de meu rosto para que possa me ver melhor – Digo, isso não fere a vontade dos seus ancestrais? Eu não quero que você faça algo que vá contra os seus ensinamentos.

Bondoso Aldebaran. Sempre se colocando em segundo plano para zelar por mim.

\- Não se preocupe, meu querido. Conforme já lhe disse, alguns poucos Cavaleiros usaram esse caminho no passado. Além disso, tomei essa decisão a partir das antigas tradições lemurianas. No passado, para que um estrangeiro fosse admitido nessas terras, deveria ter o apoio de pelo menos uma família e passar pelo crivo do Conselho Deliberativo. Caso fosse aceito, sua presença era fiscalizada de perto. Você conta com um voto de apoio: o meu. Passou pela avaliação do Conselho, que é composto por mim. E, assim como você será meu espião, eu fiscalizarei sua presença de perto.

Mesmo tentando fazê-lo rir, creio que minha fala surtiu o efeito contrário. Sequer preciso usar de meus poderes telecinéticos para compreender a situação. O peso da minha solidão também recai sobre os ombros de Aldebaran. Somos dois remanescentes, representantes de povos à beira da extinção. Nesse instante, temos apenas um ao outro. Por mais que eu sinta vergonha de arrastá-lo comigo para o fundo do poço, minhas mãos estão me dói na alma...Sou um incompetente. A única coisa que posso fazer por ele é tornar suas viagens mais pousa a mão direita sobre minha cabeça, trazendo-me mais perto e me beija a testa.

\- Obrigado – sua voz está embargada, como se ele estivesse prestes a chorar – Não tenho palavras...

\- Eu confio em você, Aldebaran. Por isso, não quero que fique triste. Use esse caminho para encurtar a distância e matar as saudades. Estarei sempre lhe esperando de braços abertos.

Minha tentativa de acalmá-lo surte me beija demoradamente, mais uma vez me tirando do chão com extrema facilidade. Entrego-me aos seus carinhos, deixando para trás todas as coisas ruins que me assombram. Meu gentil colosso... Se eu pudesse, não permitiria que você partisse. Ficaríamos aqui, tramando contra os usurpadores do Santuário enquanto aproveitávamos a simplicidade de cada dia.

\- Vamos. Está ficando tarde.

Adentramos a caverna, prosseguindo com cuidado. Peço a Aldebaran que se concentre no cristal e procure guiar o caminho, pois quero ter a certeza de que fui capaz de preparar um pêndulo com energia estável. Tive de consultar os antigos livros de magia lemuriana para criá-lo e estou orgulhoso em saber que vem funcionando com perfeição até agora. Não fosse pela luz azul da pedra, meu companheiro correria o perigo de se machucar no terreno acidentado ou de se perder e acabar fazendo todo o caminho de volta ao vale.

\- Algum desses desenhos é seu? – Aldebaran interpela, referindo-se às muitas "pinturas" que as crianças lemurianas deixaram nas paredes rochosas.

\- Provavelmente, mas já não lembro quais. Costumava passar tempo aqui quando era mais novo, na companhia de outros meninos. Gostávamos de brincar de esconde-esconde entre as rochas e também de caça ao tesouro. Os mais geniosos faziam vozes fantasmagóricas para assustar as pessoas que se aproximavam do nevoeiro pelo vale.

\- Aposto que você foi uma dessas crianças! Tem cara de quem aprontou bastante! – dou-lhe um tapa firme nas nádegas em resposta à provocação; Aldebaran solta uma gargalhada que ecoa pelo local – Pra reagir assim, com certeza foi!

\- Imagine! Eu era um menino exemplar! – digo num falso tom de arrogância, apenas para continuar nossa brincadeira.

\- Só se for um exemplo de malcriação! – ele emenda, sem parar de rir, e então volta-se lentamente para mim, olhando-me com luxúria – E eu sei que por trás dessa imagem bem-comportada de discípulo do Grande Mestre, você é bastante travesso.

Dou-lhe um novo tapa nas nádegas, aproveitando para apalpar a carne firme. Devo dizer que a vista de seus músculos marcando na calça jeans é deveras agradável! Ele então me puxa para junto de si, envolvendo-me com o braço esquerdo.

\- E eu estou louco para castigar esse carneiro levado! – Aldebaran usa de um sussurro luxurioso que faz os pelos de meu corpo se eriçarem, a boca quase colada em minha orelha direita.

\- Se você quer... então venha pegar! – uso o teleporte para desaparecer e me materializar alguns passos à frente dele, fazendo-lhe uma careta.

\- Ora, seu...! – e ele apressa o ritmo, tentando me alcançar enquanto corro, usando o cristal como guia.

Já estamos próximos da saída. Aqui, o terreno é plano e permite que embarquemos nessa brincadeira como dois moleques despreocupados. Aos poucos, a névoa vai se dissipando, descortinando a paisagem à nossa frente. Volto-me para trás, diminuindo a velocidade das passadas e vejo que Aldebaran já parou por completo, admirando o cenário como se não acreditasse em seus próprios olhos. E quem acreditaria? A parte sul de Jamiel em nada lembra o "caminho oficial".

\- Mu, esse lugar é incrível!

A grama verde cobre o solo, num tapete salpicado de arbustos floridos. Pequenos grupos de árvores típicas dessa altitude cortam o solo, oferecendo sombra; em seus galhos, pássaros fazem ninhos ou buscam alimentos. Uma pequena cachoeira alimentada pela neve que vem derretendo desde o início do verão desagua num lago , uma trilha conduz ao pátio da -me de um Aldebaran boquiaberto, tocando o queixo dele como se fosse impedi-lo de descolar do rosto. Antes que ele diga qualquer coisa, dou alguns passos à frente e limpo a garganta, adotando um tom de voz pomposo.

\- Seja bem-vindo às minhas terras, Aldebaran de Touro!

\- Ah, bondoso Senhor de Jamiel! Regozijo-me com a honra de ser aceito em seu reino paradisíaco!

Essa é uma das características que mais me atrai em Aldebaran: nunca perde tempo em entrar numa brincadeira comigo. Ele então se ajoelha, reverenciando-me com exagero; age como um viajante estrangeiro que é recebido em uma corte luxuosa do Oriente. Isso até me lembra um poema brasileiro que ele me declamou certa vez. Como era mesmo? Arriscarei os primeiros versos, pois a situação é oportuna. Espero que meu português não esteja tão enferrujado quanto minhas habilidades manuais.

\- Vou-me embora para Pasárgada, lá sou amigo do rei!

Parece que minha memória não falhou. Aldebaran ergueu os olhos surpreso e contente. Logo, um sorriso malicioso brota de seus lábios.

\- Deixarás que eu tenha a mulher que quero, na cama que escolherei?

\- Eu não lembrava dessa parte... – confesso num tom baixo, um tanto enciumado com tal hipótese em nosso império de faz-de-conta, mas logo assumo novamente meu papel – Isso seria crime de lesa-majestade!

Aldebaran ri gostoso, puxando-me pela cintura, olhando para cima para que possa encarar-me nos olhos. As mãos fortes percorrem minhas pernas, sendo agora a vez dele de apalpar-me as nádegas.

\- Não quero uma mulher, meu rei. O senhor é a única pessoa que desejo – a frase tem um misto de romantismo e perversão que me faz arrepiar.

A boca quente passa a explorar meu sexo por cima do tecido das calças, fazendo-o despertar de imediato. Um gemido me escapa pela boca enquanto sinto os efeitos da excitação agindo sobre o corpo. Levo as mãos até sua cabeça em busca de apoio, agarrando-me aos longos cabelos negros. Mal conseguindo suportar seu desejo, Aldebaran busca me despir, decidido a levar o ato adiante aqui mesmo. Também estou morrendo de vontade, contendo-me desde nosso reencontro... porém, reconheço a importância de levar adiante minha pequena "missão".

\- Ei, espere só mais um pouco – peço, usando minhas mãos para, gentilmente e a contragosto, impedi-lo de continuar – Preciso te mostrar o caminho para a Torre antes do cair da noite. Além do mais, mesmo sendo verão, a temperatura não é exatamente agradável depois das cinco da tarde.

\- Amanhã você faz isso. Eu preciso e você também... já faz um mês quase... – ele insiste, levantando minha camiseta para beijar-me o umbigo, explorando-o com a língua. Sabe que tenho poucas resistências quanto "atingido" nesse ponto fraco.

\- Ah... como se você fosse deixar que eu saísse da cama amanhã... – preciso afastar-me à força ou acabarei cedendo. Meu membro rijo, marcando nas calças, denuncia meu tesão – Vamos. Prometo lhe compensar depois.

Aldebaran me observa um tanto contrafeito. Está excitado, precisando de sexo tanto quanto eu. Ele suspira pesadamente, aceitando o apoio de minhas mãos para se levantar.

\- Carneiro levado! Dá-me palmadas, declama as primeiras linhas de um poema com alto teor erótico, fica sendo lindo na minha frente apenas para me provocar... – Ele me abraça pelos ombros enquanto me conduz em direção à trilha. O falso drama me faz rir.

\- Não creio que "estar sendo lindo" seja uma construção frasal correta.

\- Ora, Mu! Aqui é Pasárgada, onde todos vivem para o amor e o lazer! O que menos me importa agora são regras gramaticais.

Abraço-o com força, aconchegando meu corpo junto ao dele. Aldebaran cantarola os versos do poema de modo desafinado, mas, para os meus ouvidos, é como se fosse a canção mais bela do mundo. Fico feliz em vê-lo animado. Não desejo que esses encontros mensais ganhem um clima de tristeza, pois disso já me bastam as longas semanas solitárias enquanto aguardo a chegada de meu namorado.

\- Então, já sabe que venho me dedicando a trabalhos manuais, mas e quanto a você, o que tem feito?

\- Não muito. O Santuário está levando essa missão de espionagem bastante a sério e acho que estou enganando bem. Querem que eu me dedique exclusivamente a isso, então só tenho recebido trabalhos leves ou burocráticos, o que mata de tédio.

\- Isso é bom. Ao menos não preciso me preocupar se você está em segurança.

\- Heh, superprotetor como sempre! – Aldebaran finge estar incomodado, tentando bancar o "durão".

\- Eu não era assim até conhecer um certo Touro brasileiro! Ele me fez muito molenga – provoco-o com uma piscadela.

\- Mas você é frágil! Veja só como machucou as mãos fazendo sabe-se lá o quê! – embora esteja brincando, noto um tom de verdadeira preocupação em sua voz. Ele me toma as mãos, beijando-as carinhosamente, avaliando mais uma vez os curativos.

\- Isso não é nada demais, já disse! – não consigo deixar de ficar um pouco irritado, afinal, Aldebaran parece às vezes ignorar que eu também sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ainda assim, deixo que ele continue com os beijos, tamanha a falta que sinto de seus toques.

\- Certo, sou um exagerado, mas ajo assim porque te amo.

Minha irritação desaparece diante da bela explicação que ele me dá. Beijo-lhe mais uma vez, ternamente.

\- Eu também te amo, Alde. Mas vamos parar com lamentações, está bem? Aproveite a paisagem. Quanto mais subirmos, mais bonita ela fica.

Damos as mãos e continuamos a caminhada.

\- Realmente é difícil imaginar um cenário assim escondido nesta parte da montanha. Sou mesmo privilegiado por poder presenciar isso, ainda mais estando ao seu lado.

\- Você sempre foi romântico, mas hoje está bem acima do normal.

\- São as saudades – ele responde com tranquilidade, dando-me um beijo no rosto.

\- Minha vida seria mais simples se você nunca tivesse me explicado o que é sentir saudades. Desde que vim pra cá, sinto saudades suas o tempo todo – aproveito para deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e enlaçar-lhe o corpo; Aldebaran me envolve com o braço.

\- Depois eu é quem estou mais romântico do que o normal.

Uma revoada de gansos-indianos corta o céu. Os grasnares captam a atenção de meu companheiro.

\- O verão traz a vida de volta a Jamiel.

\- Sim, eles estão rumando em direção aos lagos. É época de acasalamento.

Ele começa a rir baixinho. Sei que já pensou em alguma bobagem!

\- Bom, estamos no mesmo barco que eles!

Eu sabia que boa coisa não era! Explodo em risos junto com Aldebaran que, como sempre, ri das próprias piadas. Temos até de frear os passos para poder gargalhar. Ao fim, sinto uma dor prazerosa nas costelas e umas poucas lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se apoia em mim, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos. O vento que sopra do sul espalha nosso riso pelas montanhas.

\- Céus, as coisas que você pensa!

\- E não é verdade? Eu chego voando, de avião, lógico, mas ainda assim, chego voando! E fazemos um ninho de amor aqui.

\- Sim, é verdade... – Minha voz falha; sinto-me um pouco triste. Aldebaran captou de imediato minha mudança de humor. Não queria trazer esse assunto à tona, contudo.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu ia comentar, de brincadeira, que ficariam apenas faltando os bebês.

\- E o que tem isso?

\- Sei que você gostaria de ter filhos – comento um tanto receoso. Embora Aldebaran seja um homem cujo tamanho inicialmente amedronta as crianças, elas logo se rendem à sua personalidade afável. Tenho certeza de que ele seria um ótimo pai...

\- Você não gostaria que tivéssemos um filho no futuro? – ele me pergunta com uma seriedade natural, deixando-me um pouco confuso; demoro alguns segundos até digerir a pergunta.

\- Bom, se você não reparou, não podemos ter filhos. Não enquanto casal.

Ele sorri tranquilo e me abraça forte, beijando meus lábios com carinho.

\- Quem disse que precisa ser um filho de sangue?

Volto-me para ele admirado, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

\- Shion foi como um pai para você, assim como minha Mestra foi como uma mãe para mim. Se é um filho biológico ou não, pouco importa! O importante será criá-lo ao seu lado e com muito amor!

\- Alde...

\- Ei, ei! Sem choro! Isso é assunto para o futuro, depois que você voltar ao Santuário e a gente se casar.

\- Casar?!

\- Claro! Ou você acha que eu quero ficar com esse namoro escondido pelo resto da vida? Eu amo você.

A seriedade tranquila perdura nas palavras de meu namorado. Agarro-o e tomo-lhe a boca mais uma vez, desejando que ele possa provar do amor e da paixão que sinto por ele. Eu nunca faria tais planos na situação em que nos encontramos. É loucura ignorar que nosso futuro corre inúmeros perigos, que podem se originar tanto de um Santuário que julgo corrompido,quanto das batalhas que estão por vir, contudo, ele age como se esses perigos sequer existissem e ainda consegue me transmitir uma confiança inabalável. Aldebaran desperta em mim a ousadia de ter esperanças de que um mundo melhor se aproxima apesar dos pesares. E mais importante: me dá vontade de viver nesse mundo ao seu lado.

Ele me abraça com força, aconchegando-me junto ao corpo musculoso, correspondendo à minha investida com ardor. Deixo-me perder em suas carícias e procuro aproveitar essa pequena brecha que o presente oferece para aliviar minhas feridas enquanto esse belo futuro não se aproxima. Aldebaran tem fé de que tudo dará certo e embora eu reconheça que sonhar alto oferece o risco de uma grande queda, prefiro voar e cair com ele a me entregar à amargura. O casamento entre dois homens não é possível segundo as leis desse mundo, contudo, para mim basta que essa união seja acertada apenas entre nós.

\- Então sua resposta é sim? – Ele pergunta sorrindo, mantendo-me bem colado a ele.

\- Sim – respondo, aproveitando para lhe acariciar o rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar levemente minhas mãos apesar das bandagens – Você acha que algum dia será possível que nos casemos oficialmente, segundo as leis civis? Digo, isso não me faz falta, mas eu gostaria de fazer se fosse possível.

\- Os tempos estão mudando, Mu. Pessoas como nós estão indo às ruas, exigindo respeito e direitos iguais – Aldebaran é um otimista incorrigível. Sinto meu coração se aquecer um pouco ao saber que não estamos sozinhos em nossa missão de tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para se viver – Tudo ainda é muito pequeno, mas creio que ganhará grandes proporções. Tudo vai melhorar.

A luta contra o preconceito não é fácil e sabemos bem disso, afinal, descendemos de povos que foram quase dizimados por serem considerados "inferiores". O próprio Santuário não é livre dessa mancha. Cada recém-chegado traz consigo valores, pré-julgamentos, ódios e mágoas... O status da Armadura seria suficiente para conseguirmos respeito. Seria um respeito raso, frágil, mas que nos deixaria em uma situação... talvez confortável. Mas e os outros que são como nós e não podem contar com essa "proteção"? Se desejamos que o mundo melhore, devemos agir também e pensar em todos os que se encontram no mesmo barco.

\- Talvez nós possamos contribuir de alguma forma. Se eu tivesse capacidade de teleportar nós dois, poderíamos tomar parte nos movimentos.

\- Quanto mais visibilidade, melhor – Aldebaran está empolgado com a ideia, o que me deixa bastante feliz – Pense positivo. Logo você vai retornar ao Santuário e nós poderemos acompanhar as manifestações. Lado a lado.

Meu parceiro está sempre disposto a buscar a luz do sol em dias nublados. Não sei se poderei retornar ao Santuário tão rápido quanto ele e eu desejamos. Em verdade, o que eu queria mesmo era mantê-lo aqui, junto de mim. Isso seria, contudo, um verdadeiro suicídio, pois daria ao Grande Mestre todos os motivos do mundo para realizar uma intervenção militar em Jamiel. Limito-me a sorrir. Talvez eu também deva pensar de forma mais positiva.

Continuamos a caminhada e chegamos à primeira das cinco pontes que cortam essa trilha. Essa é a maior de todas, com aproximadamente 10 metros de troncos grossos de bétula servem de viga, oferecendo sustentação às tábuas firmes; nas laterais, corrimões garantem maior segurança a quem atravessá-la. Aldebaran dá alguns passos à frente, verificando a firmeza da estrutura com alguns saltos e pisadas fortes. Paro e observo seu minucioso intrigado e até já imagino o motivo de sua inquietação.

\- É uma ponte de excelente qualidade.

Fico em silêncio, ostentando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele vai e volta por uns dois metros. Sequer olha a bela paisagem do vale logo abaixo, onde rebanhos de carneiros-montanheses e yaks selvagens pastam tranquilamente. Aldebaran dá leves pancadas nos corrimões. Uma desconfiança ímpar cresce em seus olhos. Caminho em direção a ele, parando a uns poucos passos de meu taurino ressabiado.

\- Quem foi o último não-lemuriano a conhecer essa passagem?

\- Mestre Shion disse-me que foi um Cavaleiro de Bronze que sobreviveu à última Guerra Santa. Unicórnio. Ele teve um relacionamento com a Amazona de Grou, uma lemuriana.

\- Ou seja, há mais de dois séculos.

\- Exatamente.

Aldebaran se aproxima de mim, pousando as mãos sobre meus ombros, deixando que escorreguem por meus braços.

\- A madeira dessa ponte foi recém-cortada... – e então ele toma minhas mãos, observando os curativos; os olhos dele estão cheios de lágrimas – Foi por isso que você acabou se machucando assim?

Apenas sorrio, indicando que sim com a cabeça.

\- Mu... Por que fez isso? O estado das suas mãos...

Levo o indicador direito até seus lábios, pedindo silêncio. Ele me lança um olhar perdido.

\- Fiz o que precisava ser feito para que você chegue em segurança à Torre. As pontes antigas estavam muito avariadas e podiam ceder a qualquer momento. Se não pude impedir que você se envolvesse nessa situação, quero fazer o possível para te preservar a salvo enquanto vier me visitar.

Ele me beija desesperadamente as mãos, aquecendo-as com seu cosmos. Esse homem grande e forte me toca com uma delicadeza comovente, como se estivesse entre os dedos um grande tesouro.

\- Você é maluco, Mu! Veja como se machucou!

\- Ora, quanto drama! – comento com uma risada – Já aguentei ferimentos muito piores em batalhas e você sabe disso. Além do mais, eu precisava testar minhas habilidades em trabalhos com madeira. Eu estava mais enferrujado do que pensava. Já fazia muito tempo que não derrubava uma bétula ou construía uma estrutura tão grande quanto uma ponte.

\- Você se machucou por minha causa.

\- Bom, esse é um relacionamento a dois, Aldebaran. Se você faz sacrifícios de bom grado por mim, saiba que eu também tenho a intenção de fazê-los por você. Como você disse da última vez, "estamos quites"!

\- Mas...

\- Além disso, eu quero que saiba que confio plenamente em você apesar de manter minhas suspeitas apenas para mim. Sei que fui cruel e falso ao tentar afastá-lo de mim, porém, achava que assim te preservaria em segurança. Feliz ou infelizmente, não consegui. O mínimo que eu posso fazer para lhe pedir perdão é garantir que visite Jamiel sem colocar sua vida em risco.

Ele me beija as mãos como se sua vida dependesse disso, me abraça desesperado, enchendo-me de carícias. Murmura frases atrapalhadas, pedidos de desculpas que não têm razão de existir. Eu o acolho com firmeza, pedindo que se sempre fez muito por mim e eu quero corresponder tamanha devoção à altura. O tempo vai curar minhas feridas. Fará crescer novamente a unha que perdi. Posso ficar com alguma cicatriz, contudo, será especial: a marca de uma declaração de amor feita em uma época sombria.

\- Queria poder fazer algo para que você se sentisse melhor – ele diz finalmente, olhos fixos nos meus, os lábios gentis distribuindo beijos sobre meus dedos.

Penso em dizer a meu companheiro que ele não precisa fazer nada, entretanto, conheço-o muito bem e sei que não aceitaria tal resposta. Se bem que eu poderia...

\- Faça-me um poema.

Aldebaran fica um tanto surpreso, com a face enrubescida. Quase nunca consigo deixá-lo assim. Ele fica muito bonito com essa expressão.

\- Como o poema de Pasárgada – insisto, sorrindo de leve.

\- Ah... isso é bastante difícil...

\- Não pode ser tão complicado quanto enfrentar hordas de monstros e guerreiros de força sobre-humana.

Ele coça a nuca e fica algum tempo pensativo. Então, sobe os olhos em direção aos céus e abre os braços.

\- Oh, grande Manuel Bandeira, me perdoe por destruir sua obra, mas sou apenas um apaixonado!

A cena me faz rir um pouco.

\- Ora, Mu! Não ria! Vou cometer um crime apenas para provar-lhe meu amor.

\- Certo, certo, me perdoe – Devido ao tom que Aldebaran adota, é impossível que eu me mantenha sério. Ele tem verdadeiro gosto pela leitura.

\- Não, não é para mim que você deve pedir desculpas – ele retruca, aproximando-se de mim e apontando para o céu – É para o poeta!

Mordo os lábios. Como consigo suportar o tempo longe de meu companheiro é um mistério. Aldebaran tem uma certa luz que me conforta e dá forças. É por causa dele que me sinto feliz mesmo nesse momento crítico. Ergo o rosto em direção à abóboda azul clara que parece nos proteger de todo o mal.

\- Oh, senhor... Bandiera? – meu português está péssimo.

\- Ban-DEI-ra.

\- Oh, senhor Bandeira! Peço perdão por forçar meu amado a destruir sua obra! Espero que entenda a importância desse ato!

Aldebaran parece satisfeito. Limpa a garganta e leva a mão esquerda ao peito, enquanto levanta a direita lentamente. Os poetas da Grécia antiga não teriam tamanha desenvoltura. Logo, a voz grave e aveludada ecoa pelas montanhas.

\- Vou-me embora para Jamiel!

Lá sou marido do rei

Lá tenho a felicidade que quero

E que por tanto tempo esperei

Em Atenas não sou feliz

Vou-me embora para Jamiel!

E lá faremos amor,

E exploraremos os vales

E apreciaremos as flores

E tomaremos banho no lago

E faremos amor novamente

Até o sol raiar de novo.

Vou-me embora para Jamiel!

Lá posso sonhar com o futuro

Ao lado do meu rei

Vivendo a felicidade que tanto esperei

Vou-me embora para Jamiel!

Aldebaran então faz uma reverência e eu o aplaudo, um tanto emocionado. Ele me abraça forte e me dá um novo beijo, o qual faço questão de corresponder com toda a vontade. Talvez eu realmente encurte o passeio agora. O sol está se pondo, a noite vem chegando e ainda falta uma boa caminhada até a Torre. E eu quero... preciso fazer amor com ele! Sim, amanhã poderemos voltar. Batizaremos até mesmo as pontes! Ele vai adorar essa ideia! Sim, amanhã... Não haverá entrave ou problemas, nem qualquer tipo de ameaçava à nossa felicidade. Enquanto estivermos aqui, juntos, pouco importa o mundo além da montanha. Esqueceremos as dores da separação e os protocolos da vida de caserna. Entregar-me-ei a ele e ele a mim, tendo por testemunha os céus de nossa Pasárgada. Aqui, reinaremos para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Um muito obrigado mais do que especial à querida Lucrécia Bórgia por novamente betar os meus textos. Não teria conseguido sem você.
> 
> A ideia de usar o poema "Vou-me Embora pra Pasárgada" de Manuel Bandeira em meio à fic surgiu quando ela estava quase pronta. Precisei voltar e refazer boa parte do texto, pois considerei o encaixe perfeito. Trata-se de um de meus poemas favoritos e acredito que ele, em certo ponto, pode ser relacionado com o idílio escapista que Jamiel representa para o casal. Além disso, é um poema carregado de erotismo, elemento impossível de ser desconsiderado na relação de Aldebaran e Mu. Espero que o honrado poeta me perdoe a liberdade de ter brincado com sua obra.
> 
> Imaginei esse texto ambientado na passagem dos anos 1970/1980. As menções ao início do movimento gay são uma forma muito singela de homenagear as mulheres e homens que, desde o princípio, têm lutando pelos nossos direitos.
> 
> A cena do cavalinho foi escrita para outra fic, a qual eu acabei por abortar por não atingir um grau de qualidade satisfatório na minha avaliação. Fico feliz por tê-la utilizado aqui. Sempre quis retratar algo sobre a infância do Mu e sua relação com o Shion e lembro que gostei dessa passagem assim que a escrevi.
> 
> Obrigado às leitoras e aos leitores. Por favor, enviem comentários. O autor agradece.


End file.
